Morpho peleides
by TimeLord98
Summary: A Blue Morpho butterfly lands on Prowl and Sari explains the magic of butterflies.


Prowl sat in his room, meditating. He offlined his optics and listened carefully to the sounds surrounding him. Leaves fluttered down from the mighty tree that occupied most of the space in his room, the wind whistling as it carried them to the floor. Birds twittered softly in their nests, and a squirrel leaped from branch to branch, rustling the leaves as it scampered past. Prowl enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the organic nature on Earth. It was so different from Cybertron, and he marvelled at the delicacy of Earth's creatures. Anything more than the gentlest of touches would destroy them.

Prowl was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something land on his leg. He quickly onlined his optics and searched for whatever had interrupted his meditation. To his surprise, a tiny blue creature was perched on his knee. He carefully moved his hand over to it, and the creature climbed onto his finger. Prowl brought his hand up to optic-level so he could examine the creature more carefully. It had beautiful blue wings that shone when they caught the sunlight, and its legs were impossibly thin and spindly. Prowl could have stared at it for hours, had Sari not walked in.

"Hey Prowl! Whatcha doing?" the eight-year-old girl asked, grinning.

"This tiny organic creature landed on me just moments ago," the ninja-bot replied, showing it to Sari, "Do you know what it is?"

"That's a butterfly, silly!" she said, laughing at Prowl's confused and mesmerised expression, "They're really pretty insects that like flowers."

"Fascinating."

Prowl examined the tiny insect as it crawled across his finger. The butterfly's wings appeared metallic, but at the same time they were so incredibly delicate. It reminded him of home in a way. The manner in which the butterfly's wings slowly moved up and down was calming, enchanting. He was so enraptured with the gorgeous creature that he didn't notice Sari climb up onto the branch beside him.

"You know, since you like butterflies so much, I'm gonna take you to a butterfly garden," she said, watching as the butterfly gracefully flew away. Prowl turned to face her.

"A what?"

Sari grinned.

"Here we are!" Sari said as she and Prowl rolled to a halt in front of a large greenhouse. Sari hopped off Prowl, allowing him to transform back into his robot mode, and ran inside, beckoning him to follow.

Prowl was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he caught up to Sari inside the building. Thousands upon thousands of butterflies flitted about, their wings displaying colours Prowl didn't even know existed. Flocks of the beautiful insects hovered around trees blooming pink and orange flowers that gave off a fragrance unlike anything the ninja-bot had ever encountered before. He sat beneath a tree, watching as the butterflies fluttered peacefully by. As he did so, Sari went to get cups of butterfly food, figuring that Prowl would enjoy feeding the tiny creatures.

Meanwhile, a lovely black and orange butterfly decided to perch on Prowl's head, and not long after it had, a bunch more came and joined it. By the time Sari had returned with the butterfly food, about twenty butterflies had taken to sitting on Prowl. Sari giggled and handed him one of the cups.

"It's filled with nectar," she said in answer to his questioning look, "If you hold it out, the butterflies will come and drink it. See?"

Sari held out her hand and sure enough, five butterflies landed on the lip of the cup. Prowl copied her, and patiently waited for the butterflies to notice. Much to his surprise, an entire flock of butterflies came flitting over and before long, he was covered in the tiny insects. Sari laughed at Prowl's ecstatic expression. He was clearly overjoyed that the butterflies had taken a liking to him.

"I think we're going to need to get you a butterfly garden of your own," Sari said, still amused by how fascinated Prowl was with the dainty insects.

"Really? You can do that?" Prowl asked happily.

Sari grinned.


End file.
